Saathiya
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A SaGel and RuVi fiction. Please R&R! *STRICTLY OC BASED* *Read at your own risk* [(TWOSHOT)COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone…..here's another 2-shot from my side. Again depicting OC's , showing a man's care towards his sister and his love.**

 **Mithi- Hope you like…..love ya :***

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **The Café Lounge, Malad**_

She was waiting for him as he asked her to meet him in the lounge. She seemed worried as his tone was disturbed. Soon, she caught his glimpse. He too, spotted her and moved to her…

" _Hii_ _ **Angel**_ _! Sorry, tumhe intezar karna pada."_

She looked at him….

" _Koi baat nahi_ _ **Sachin**_ _! Tum ye batao ki sab thik toh hai na? tum bahut pareshan lag rahe ho."_

.

He sighed, firstly ordered two coffee and then looked at Angel. She held his hands…

Angel- Baat kya hai sachin, please batao!

Sachin- Mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai, par samajh nahi aa raha kaise bataun!(he fixed his gaze on table)

Angel- Sachin, sach sach bataao, tum shadi ki baat se pareshan ho. Acha, hum waisa karenge, jaisa tum kahoge. Please pareshan mat ho.

Sachin(looked at her)- aaj main hamari nahi, ruhana aur vineet ki baat krne aaya hu.

Vineet ko ek mission diya gaya hain.

Angel- Kyaa?bhai ko mission! Unhone mujhe kuch nahi bataya.(she was surprised)

Sachin- Haan, usne mujhe mana kiya tha, tumhe aur ruhana ko batane ke liye.

Angel(surprised)- Aur isliye wo 2 din se ruhana se bhi nahi mile. ..hai na!

Sachin- tumhe kaise pata?

Angel- Aaj ruhana se baat hui thi. Wo keh rahi thi ki bhai mile nahi ussey. Aur wo kuch puchti bhi nahi. Usey lagta hai ki wo busy hain.

Sachin- haan, aur tumhara bhai bhi toh yahi dikhata hai.

Angel- Hmm…acha thik hai, hum ek kaam karte hain, un dono se baat krte hain. Tum ruhana se baat karo, main bhai se baat krti hu.

Sachin(nods)- Hmm…thik hai.

She slightly squeezes his hands…

" _Relax Sachin, sab thik ho jayega. Don't worry."_

HE smiles, they have their coffee and move for their respective homes.

.

 _ **Sachin's Home…**_

He entered inside as the door was open and found ruhana reading a sat near her and softy called her…

" _Ruhana"_

She looked up….

" _Arey Bhaiya….aap aa gaye! Aaj jaldi aa gaye aap!"_

Sachin(smiles)- haan , aaj ek chota sa case tha, jaldi free ho gaya, toh aa gaya.

Ruhana(smiles)- Ye toh achi baat hai, acha aap fresh ho jaao, main coffee banaati hu.

She got up to move into the kitchen when he caught his wrist….

Sachin- Idhar baith! Kuch baat karni hai.

Ruhana(looks at him)- kya baat karni hai bhai?

Sachin- tujhe hua kya hai?2 din se dekh raha hu, mood off hai tera.

Ruhana- aisa kuch nahi hai haan…..aap toh roz busy rehte ho. Mujhe mera semester ka tension ho raha hai.

Sachin(makes her face himself)- tu jaanti hai na , tu mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakti, fir kyun bolti hai?

Ruhana-maine koi jhooth nahi bola. Acha, aap jaa ke change karo. Main coffee banati hu.

And she moves into the kitchen. Sachin follows her….

Sachin- ye kya bachpana hai tera…jab khud udaas hoti hai toh kisi se nahi kehti aur kisi aur ki pareshani khud door karti hai.

.

He pauses while speaking ruhana remains silent.

.

" _Ruhana, tu ja ke Vineet se mil kyun nahi leti?"_

Ruhana sighs, looks at her brother…..

" _Bhaiya, wo busy hai! Main usey disturb nahi karna chahti. Jab uska kaam ho jayega wo khud aayega mujhse milne."_

She turns to the other side. Sachin sighs looking at her…

" _Ruhana, usey mission par jaana hai. Is waqt usey teri zaroorat hai aur tu keh rahi hai kit u usse nahi milegi. Main jaanta hu, tu usey kamzor nahi hone dena chahti…lekin tujhe uski taakat banna hai….wo isliye tujhse nahi milna chahta kyunki wo tujhe udaas nahi dekh skta. Ek baar mil le ussey."_

Ruhana nods and moves into her room.

.

.

 _ **At Vineet's Home…**_

Vineet entered inside and found Angel watching television. He went and sat near to ;s when she realized his presence. She looked at him…

Angel- Kya hua bhai? Pareshan kyun ho?

Vineet- uh….kuch nahi ! acha mere liye ek cup coffee bana de.

Angel- okay…..fresh ho jao aap.

Vineet nodded and moved into the room. He came out after 10 minutes. Angel handed him his cup and looked at him…

Angel- Kya hua? Pareshan kyun ho?

Vineet(absent mindedly)- kuch nahi…

Angel- acha, toh jao aur ruhana se mil lo. Wo bahut pareshan hai. Usey bata do ki aap mission pe ja rahe ho. Wo bahut samajhdaar hai..sab samajhti hai. Apko bhi acha lagega aur aap aaram se ja sakoge.

VIneet(looked at her)- lekin wo pareshan ho jayegi. Main usey pareshan nahi dekh sakta.

Angel- toh usey aur pareshan karoge aap? Apko pata hai wo kitna pareshan hai….main usey yun pareshan nahi dekh sakti. Aap abhi ke abhi ja ke usse baat karo.

Vineet silently listens to her and moves out of the house.

.

.

He sat in his car and was lost in his thoughts….thinking how to explain the things to ruhana..

.

.

 _ **Sachin's Home….**_

He rang the bell. She opened the door and smiled at him and welcomed him in. He followed her in. She offered him his favorite home made cake. Hesmiles and looks at her….

Vineet- Naraz ho?

Ruhana- Nahi, main tumse kyun naraz hone lagi!

Vineet- phir itni udaas kyun ho?

Ruhana- kuch nahi…bas aise hi semester tension ho raha hai..agle hafte exam hai. Lekin…lekin tum chinta mat karo. Apne kaam pe dhyan do. Mission zyada zaroori hai.

He looked at her astonished…She smiled looking at him…

" _Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Bhaiya ne bata diya mujhe ki tumhe mission diya gaya hai._ (she holds his hand) _Isliye tum apne mission pe concentrate karo. Main nahi chahti ki meri wajah se tum pareshan ho. Bas_ _ **mere Vineet**_ _ka khayal rakhna."_

He smiled and pulled her in a hug. She hid herself in his strong arms. He smeared her head and said…

" _tum hamesha mere bina kahe kaise samajhti ho mere dil ki baat?"_

She tightend his grip around him…

" _Kyunki tumhe jaanti hoon."_

He broke the hug and looked into her eyes….

" _Aur…."_

She smiled pecked a kiss on his cheek…

" _I love you!"_

And hugged him even more tighter. He smiled, kissed on her head and hugged her.

.

.

Two people on the door glanced at them….The girl hugged the guy…

" _I love you Sachin!"_

He smiled…

" _I love you too Meri jaan!"_

He pecked a kiss on her forehead and hugged peeped at him….

Angel- Chalo na, kahin chalte hain. Inko yahin rehne dete hain.

Sachin(smiled)- Okay…as per your order ma'am!

He spoke in a dramatic way that made her laugh and she pulled his cheeks….

" _Aww…isiliye I loveyou Sachu !"_

He smiled and pulled her towards himself and drove away.

 **A/N: So, here's the first part.**

 **Bhabhijaan…I hope you like it :D Love you :***

 **Those who like RuVi and SaGel , kindly leave a review.**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya…..back with another and last update.**

 **Mithi- M glad you liked it. Love you :***

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed. Now, moving further….**

 **Happyy Reading…**

Sachin and Angel left from there. They first had dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then , he drove back towards her home. She unlocked the door, as she knew her dad must have slept by then. He followed her inside and she offered him water. He, then sat on the couch,to relax himself. Angel looked at him..

Angel- Tumhe kya hua? Itne pareshan kyun ho?

Sachin- kuch nahi ….bas yahi soch raha tha ki meri life bhi kitni ajeeb hai.

Angel(looks at him)- Ajeeb toh hogi hi, kyunki usme mujh jaisi paagal aur jhalli si ladki jo hai. (she giggles)

He looks at her and pulls her closer. She locks her hands round his neck and kisses on his cheek. He smiles at her and kisses on her forehead. She looks at him….

Angel- Kya hua tumhe? Itne pareshan kyun ho? Mission pe bhai ko jaana hai, tumhe nahi.

Sachin(looks at her)- Haan jaanta hu, aur mujhe pata hai wo bahut ache se mission ko pura karega.

Angel(smiles)- toh fir kyun chinta krte ho, sab acha hi hoga.

Sachin(smiles)- Haan, ab tum ho toh kyun chinta karun.

Angel was about to speak something, when they heard her dad.

" _tum logon ka romance ho gaya ho toh mujhe kuch baat karni hai"_

Both of thm separated and Angel looked at him….She stammered….

" _Ddd…Dad….aap soye nahi?"_

HE smiled at her….

(Angel's Dad (AD))

AD- Haan beta, kuch kaam kar raha tha. Tumhari aawazein suni toh aaya.

Angel- Kya hua Dad?

AD(smiles)- Wo main aaj Panditji se mila tha, unhone 15 din baad ka muhurat nikala hai. Main chahta hu ki ab tum dono shaadi kar lo.

Sachin(shocked)- Shaadi?

AD- haan beta, ab main chahta hu ki meri beti ka ghar bas jaaye.

Sachin- Lekin uncle….(he pauses)

Angel(looks at him)- kyun, tumhe shaadi nahi karni mujhse?

Sachin- maine aisa toh nahi kaha Angel

Angel- Phir jawab dene mein itna tym kyun laga rahe ho?

Sachin- Wo….Roo….(he looked at Angel and her dad)

AD(smiles)- Haan beta, jaanta hoon tumhari chinta ka kaaran. Panditji ne jis din ka muhurat nikala hai, usme ek nahi 2 shaadiyan hogi.

Angel/Sachin- 2 shaadiyan!

AD- haan, ek tum dono ki, aur ek Ruhana aur vineet ki. Manzoor hai?

Sachin(smiles)- Jee, manzoor hai.

AD(smiles and hugs him)- Main bahut khush hoon beta. Tumne mera maan rakha. Aur haan, tumhari behen ko yahan koi takleef nahi hogi.

Sachin(smiles)- haan jaanta hoon uncle, yahan aap bhi hain, aur vineet bhi. Jaanta hoon wo bahut khush rahegi yahan.

AD(smiles)-Tum bhi khush rehna beta. Aur ab ye uncle chhodo, Dad kaho. Acha lagega mujhe..

Sachin smiles and touches his feet while Angel hugs him….

" _Thankyou Dad! Aap na world ke best Dad ho. "_

He smiled and Kissed on her forehead. Meanwhile, Vineet enters and Angel tells him everything excitedly and he lightly smiled. Sachin leaves from there instructing vineet about the mission.

.

.

 _ **Sachin's Home…**_

He rings the bell and Ruhana opens the door. She smiles at him. HE enters inside and hugs her. She seemed surprised ye hugs him back. This hug was the most soothing for her. While in hug, he smeared her hair….

" _Aaj main bahut khush hun Ruhana, tujhe pata hai , aaj angel ke dad ne kya kaha?"_

He parted from the hug and looked at her...

" _Kya bola uncle ne?"_

Sachin hold her by her shoulders….

" _Unhone hamari shaadi ki dates nikali hai. 15 din baad ka muhurat hai. Wo chahte hai ki hums ab settle ho jaaye. "_

Ruhana looked at him….

" _Par bhaiya, 15 din baad! Aur vineet! Uska toh kuch pata nahi kitne din mein aayega."_

She seemed sad. He made her sit on the sofa and hold her hands and looked at her…

" _Tujhe pata hai, maine maa se vaada kiya tha ki main tujhe khoob padhaunga, tujhe har wo cheez dene ki koshish karunga jo tu chahti hai. Tujhe pata hai main itna khush kyun hu, wo isliye kyunki main jaanta hu ki Vineet tujhe hamesha khush rakhega. Aaj jab uncle ne ye baat kahi toh mujhe acha laga. Mujhe laga maine maa se kiya vaada achi tarah nibhaya. Aur rahi Vineet ki baat, toh Chhoti, uska mission 10 din ka hai, wo aa jayega tab tak, aur dekhna wo jeet ke hi aayega."_

RUhana hugged her brother tightly…..

" _I hope bhaiya, main toh yahi chahti hu ki wo jaldi mission khatam kar ke a jaaye. "_

Sachin broke the hug and rubbed off the tears in her eyes….

" _Chal ab ek achi si smile de aur coffee bana de. "_

Ruhana smiles and moves into the kitchen thinking…

" _Vineet, tum jaldi se ye mission pura kar lo, main jaanti hut um zaroor kamyaab hokar hi aaoge."_

She thinks so to herself and prepares coffee.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Vineet leaves for the mission leaving a reply for ruhana as she messaged him.

" _Good mOrning my love, mission pe hi ja raha hun, mere ane tak meri Ruhana ka khayal rakhna aur exams ache se dena….Yours, Vineet"_

She smiles as she read the message and prays for his wellbeing.

.

.

On the other hand, Sachin also had to go on 4 day tour to Kashmir in disguise along with Daya and Abhijeet. Ruhana was quite busy with her studies, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and annoyed angel entered. Ruhana smiled at her….

Ruhana- Kya hua Bhabhi? Gussa kyun?

Angel- tumhara bhai, gussa dilaane ke hi kaam karta hai wo.

Ruhana(smiles)- ohho bhabhi….daya sir aur abhijeet sir bhi gaye hai na…..aa jayenge 4 din mein.

Angel(irritated)- arey yaar, shaadi ko 5 din hai aur dulhe raja gayab! Aisa hota hai kya?

Ruhana(smiles)- CID mein yahi hota hai bhabhi. Vineet ka toh 10 din se koi call ya message bhi nahi aaya. (her tone seemed sad)

Angel looked at her….

" _tum kaisi ho yaar…I mean, koi complaint nahi hai tumhe bhai se?"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Bilkul bhi nahi, becoz uska sapna than a CID officer ban ke desh ki seva karne ka, toh ab mujhe uska saath dena hai. "_

Angel smiled….. _"bhai is really very lucky….i must say!"_

Ruhana smiles…. _"acha, ab aap baitho, gussa shaant karo. Main coffee banati hu. "_

She moved into the kitchen. Angel followed her , they have a long chat and Angel asks to shop for the wedding after her exam to which she agrees.

.

.

 _ **One day later…**_

Ruhana and Angel were selecting bridal dresses for themselves. They had many beautiful bridal dresses before them.

Ruhana- bhabhi, wo dekho maroon and offwhite combo lehenga….acha hai na?

Angel- Haan Roo, waise toh wo red and white bhi acha lag raha hai.

Ruhana- haan , dono laga ke dekho.

She stood up in front of mirror,she seemed surprised as she looked into the mirror. She turned back to check if its her imagination but didn't find anyone. She was seeing how the dresses were looking, when she again saw Sachin's reflection in the mirror pointing to the red and white lehenga. She took that lehenga and turned to ruhana….

Angel- Roo, main ye red and white le rahi hu,. Tumne kuch final kiya?

Ruhana- haan, ye pink and white.(showing her one.

Meanwhile, Sachin came there….

" _Bhaiya, dono lehenge pack karva do ache se….shaadi ke jode hain, achi packing honi chahiye. "_

HE spoke looking at both the girls. They smiled widely watching him. Then they moved home, doing some more shopping.

.

 _ **Sachin's home…**_

Ruhana entered inside , keeping the bag on the sofa, she sat down. Sachin looked at her and moved to her….

" _Chhoti, chinta mat kar, Vineet aa jayega. "_

She looked at him and hugged him….

" _Kab aayega bhaiya, aaj 12 din ho gaye hai, 4 din baad shaadi hai….wo kab aayega."_

He caressed her back and head and said….

" _Wo jaldi aayega, tu udaas mat ho."_

Ruhana nods and moves into her room. Sachin was also sad as he couldn't see her sad. Just then , his phone rang. He picked it up….

" _Haan Angel bolo!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Sachin , wo bhai ka message tha, unhone kaha hai ki wo thik hai, lekin unhe 2 din aur lagenge. Bas itna hi message hai. Ruhana ko bata dena."_

This was all he could hear and the line got disconnected. He moved to ruhana to tell this.

.

.

 _ **5 days later….Wedding day…**_

Everyone was busy with the rituals of the wedding. Ruhana's eyes were searching for Vineet. Though she was happy, yet she was worried that he hadn't arrived yet. Sachin and Angel tried to cheer her up.

.

.

The day passed in a blur. But there was no sign of Vineet nor any of his call aur message. Both Angel and RUhana were ready in their bridal outfits. Angel seemed happy but ruhana appeared to be happy. Sachin moved to her and hugged her. Ruhana's voice went teary, but he asked her to be calm. Meanwhile, Pandit called for sachin and angel. Angel's dad came to ruhana….

" _Beta, tum chinta mat karo, vineet zaroor aayega. Abhi chalo, tumhare bhai ki shaadi ho rahi hai."_

Ruhana nodded and obeyed him. She enjoyed the wedding, yet her eyes were on the entrance, hoping to get a glance of Vineet.

.

.

 _ **After some time…**_

The wedding rituals got over. Sachin made Angel wear the mangalsutra and filled her maang. Ruhana looked at them and hugged both of them. They took blessings of the elders. It was around 1:30 in the night. Vineet was not yet there. Angel's dad did the vidaayi and asked Sachin to take Angel to her home.

Sachin looked at Ruhana….

" _Dad, aap kahein toh main ruhana ko …."_ (but was cut by him)

.

" _ruhana meri bahu hai, wo ab yahin rahegi."_

Sachin nods, hugs his sister and leaves with angel. Dad asks ruhana to move into vineet's room and rest.

.

.

Ruhana was in his room sitting on the bed holding his picture in her hand…

" _tum thik toh ho na Vineet….kahan ho tum! Mujhe darr lag raha hai….please jaldi aa jao….please!"_

.

.

 _ **SaGel's Home…**_

All the rituals were done by Shreya and Tarika. After getting teased by his teammates, Sachin entered into the room and found angel in her casuals standing near the window. He hugged her and asked….

Sachin- kya soch rahi ho?

Angel- Ruhana ke baare mein …yahan hum saath hain aur wo akele.

Sachin(smiles)- Haan jaanta hoon , lekin hum kuch nahi kar sakte . Main jaanta hoon wo khush toh nahi hai fir bhi apna vishwas tootne nahi degi.

Angel(turns to him…)- I hope bhai jaldi aa jaye.

Sachin nods while she hugged him. He parted to have a look at her…she looked simply beautiful. He moved his face closer kissed on her forehead. He lifted her in his arms and made her lie on the bed and turned on the radio….the song on the radio made her blush…

 _ **Sathiya ye tune kya kiya**_

 _ **beliya ye tune kya kiya**_

 _ **Maine kiya tera intezar**_

 _ **itna karo na muje pyar**_

he kissed on her eyes, then cheeks andon her neck.

Sachin looked at her…..

 _ **Itni mohabbat**_

 _ **seh na sakunga**_

 _ **Sach mano zinda**_

 _ **reh na sakunga**_

He lied on the bed hiding his face in her lap…

 _ **Tujhko sambhaalun**_

 _ **ye mera zimma**_

 _ **Main hu to kya**_

 _ **hai jane tamanna**_

He looked up at her…

 _ **Ab jeena marana mera**_

 _ **janam tere hath hai**_

Angel cupped his face…

 _ **Maine kaha na sanam**_

 _ **ab tu mere sath hai**_

He sat up on the bed with naughty expression…

 _ **To phir sambhaal**_

 _ **le me chala**_

Angel held his hand…

 **Jana kaha**

 **aa dil me aa**

She opened her arms and he hugged her tight. He kissed on her neck, then to her cheeks and finally pressed his lips on her soft lips…She was surprised yet responded back passionately. They broke the kiss for some air and angel switched off the lights calling him and he hugged her.

.

.

 _ **Vineet's Room…**_

Ruhana was sitting on his chair with his picture in his hand.

 _ **Dil ke chaman**_

 _ **ka hasna to dekha**_

 _ **Jagi nazar ka**_

 _ **sapna to dekha**_

As she was listening to this song, she heard some footsteps. She moved out of the room and found Vineet. She looked at him from top to bottom and hugged him the very ext moment.

 _ **Ese bane hum ek**_

 _ **jaan ek dil tu hai ke main hu**_

 _ **Kahena ho mushkil**_

 _ **Chota basanti hai tu**_

 _ **tan hai gulabi mera**_

 _ **Do rang milne ke**_

 _ **baad hote nahi hai juda**_

He too hugged her and looked at her. She was still in her bridal attire. She looked at him…

" _Tum thik ho na Vineet, chot toh nahi lagi. Itni derr kaise ho gayi tumhe…sab thik hai na!"_

She asked all the questions in on go and hold his arm. That's when he winced with pain…she turned to look at his arm…it was bleeding…

" _Vineet, tumhe chot lagi hai…tum baitho, main first aid box leke aati hu."_

She turned to leave when he hold her hand….

" _Pehle tumm mere saath chalo Roo.."_

 _._

" _Kahan…..! pehle main tumhari dressing karungi."_

But he held her hand firmly and took her into the mandir of the house. She was surprised….

Ruhana- Hum yahan kyun aaye hain vineet?

Vineet(looked at her)- Aaj hamari shaadi hai na Roo…..shaadi aaj hi hogi….in bhagwaan ki sakshi mein…

Ruhana looked at him confusingly, when he took a pinchful of sindoor from the puja thaali and filled it in her smiled at this gesture of him and immediately hugged him. They parted when they heard someone clapping….They parted to see his dad in front of them…He patted their heads….

" _Agle hafte ka ek muhurat hai, usme tum dono ki shaadi hogi. "_

Both of them bent to take his blessings…he smiled …

" _Khush raho mere bachchon…"_

He then asked ruhana to take care of Vineet and left for his early morning walk.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/n: Okay here I end….**

 **Bhabhi, I hope you like it :D Now you continue with your sequel :D M waiting…Love you :D**

 **Those who like , Please R &R!**

 **Take care !**


End file.
